1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly relates to a printed circuit board with embedded component and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board with embedded component.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate development of miniaturized electronic products with multiple functions, printed circuit boards with embedded component are widely used.
A method of manufacturing the printed circuit board with embedded component includes following steps. A through hole is defined in a circuit board. A supporting material layer is formed at a side of the circuit board. The supporting material layer covers the through hole. An electronic component is arranged in the through hole, and is fixed on the supporting material layer. A first adhesive layer is laminated on the other side of the circuit board, such that the electronic component is adhered to the first adhesive layer. The supporting material layer is removed from the circuit substrate, and a second adhesive sheet is laminated on the circuit substrate, such that the circuit substrate is sandwiched between the first adhesive sheet and the second adhesive sheet, and the electronic component is adhered on the second adhesive sheet. In addition, a first copper layer and a second copper layer respectively laminated onto the first adhesive sheet and the second adhesive. Therefore, the first copper layer and the second copper layer respectively are converted into a first wiring layer and a second wiring layer, and a plurality of conductive vias are defined by laser drilling process and electroplating process, such that the first wiring layer is electrically connected to electrodes of the electronic component through the conductive vias. Therefore, a first solder mask and a second solder mask are respectively formed on the first wiring layer and the second wiring layer, thereby a printed circuit board with embedded component is obtained. In the above method, the alignment accuracy between the conductive vias and the electronic component is not better.
What is needed therefore is a printed circuit board with embedded component, and a method for manufacturing the printed circuit board with embedded component to overcome the described limitations.